Istoria aviației
thumb|right|300px|Modelul A al aparatului de zbor al [[frații Wright|fraţilor Wright]] Istoria aviaţiei are o durată de peste două milenii. Astfel, cele mai vechi obiecte zburătoare realizate de om pot fi considerate zmeele realizate prin anul 200 î.Hr. în China şi cu ajutorul cărora o persoană putea survola teritoriul inamic în timpul confruntărilor armate. Este cunoscut cazul prinţului Yuan Huangtou, care după un astfel de zbor, a supravieţuit dezlegându-se de zmeul care îl purta în zbor. Aspiraţia spre zbor a lui Leonardo da Vinci a fost reprezentată prin diverse proiecte ale marelui geniu renascentist, dar nu a reuşit să pună nimic în practică. În perioada cuprinsă între secolul al XVII-lea şi al XIX-lea, observaţiile asupra atmosferei au condus la realizarea baloanelor cu hidrogen. Având baza teoretică constituită din dinamica fluidelor şi legile lui Newton, ia naştere aerodinamica modernă. În prima jumătate a secolului al XIX-lea, sunt utilizate baloane cu aer cald pentru a se efectua chiar şi acţiuni de luptă, cum este în cazul Războiului Civil American sau al Bătăliei de la Petersburg. Cuvântul aviaţie, cu accepţia actuală, a fost introdus, în 1863, de către francezul Guillaume Joseph Gabriel de La Landelle (1812-1886), precursor în acest domeniu, in lucrarea "Aviation ou Navigation aérienne". Abia la începutul secolului XX, experiementele şi realizările din domeniul aviatic au dovedit că este posibilă construirea unui aparat de zbor mai greu decât aerul. Mitologie thumb|right|200px|[[Dedal făurind aripile lui Icar]] Dorinţa omului de a zbura este ilustrată şi în literatura mitologică din diverse culturi. Un exemplu îl constituie mitul lui Icar care şi-a contruit aripi din pene și ceară. De asemenea în Ramayana, prin termenul Vimana sunt evocate palate şi maşini zburătoare. Un aparat de zbor straniu, asemănător unei nave cosmice, este descris şi în Biblie, în Cartea lui Ezechiel. Primele încercări Grecia antică Învăţatul latin Aulus Gellius prezintă încercarea matematicianului grec Archytas, (428–347 BC) de a construi un mic aparat de zbor de forma unei păsări propulsate de un jet de aburi.Technology Museum, ThessalonikiThe Attic Nights of Aulus Gellius Extremul Orient thumb|right|200px|Lanternă zburătoare Lui Zhuge Liang (180–234 d.Hr.) i se atribuie construirea primelor lanterne zburătoare, un fel de precursori ai baloanelor cu aer cald. Aveau forma unei pungi din hârtie cu deschizătura în jos, în care se afla un felinar ce încălzea aerul din interior. Pe timp de război, acestea erau destinate a speria inamicul. Ulterior, aceste lanterne s-au extins, dar mai mult pentru manifestări religioase, în niciun caz pentru un zbor uman. În jurul anului 400 î.Hr. apăreau un fel de vehicule zburătoare cu elice (elicopter de bambus, sau în japoneză: taketombo). Acestea au fost reconsiderate, două milenii mai târziu, de către George Cayley. Yuan Huangtou, fiul împăratului Yuan Lang, reuşeşte să construiască un fel de zmeu de dimensiuni suficient de mari astfel încât să îl poarte în zbor lansându-se de pe un turn. Europa medievală thumb|right|200px|Aripa aparatului de zbor proiectat de [[Leonardo da Vinci]] În secolul al IX-lea, savantul arab Abbas Ibn Firnas construieşte un planor cu care survolează dealul Jabal al-'arus. Încercând să revină la locul de plecare, se prăbuşeşte rănindu-se. De aici ajunge la concluzia că aparatul de zbor trebuia să fie prevăzut şi cu coadă, ce ar fi avut rol în menţinerea echilibrului şi stabilizarea direcţiei.Saudi Aramco World Între anul 1.000 şi 1010, călugărul benedictin Eilmer of Malmesbury reuşeşte să planeze cam la 200 de metri, dar şi acesta suferă un accident. De la Renaşterea la secolul al XVIII-lea În 1488 Leonardo da Vinci desenează un fel de planor la care partea interioară a aripilor era fixată, iar la vârfurile lor era prevăzut cu nişte părţi reglabile. Abia în secolul al XX-lea s-a construit un prototip după acest proiect. În 1647, inventatorul italian Tito Livio Burattini, invitat la curtea regelui polon Vladislav al IV-lea, construieşte un aparat de zbor cu patru aripi cu care, în anul următor, reuşeşte să facă o pisică să se înalţe deasupra solului, dar nu şi pe el însuşi. Aceasta este considerat cel mai elaborat planor care să fie construit până în secolul al XIX-lea.Flightglobal.com Dragonul său zburător a fost unul dintre cele mai sofisticate aparate de zbor construite până în secolul al XIX-lea. În 1670 Francesco Lana de Terzi a publicat o lucrare care sugerează că este posibil zborul cu dispozitive mai uşoare decât aerul. A construit un aparat de zbor care conţinea nişte sfere de cupru în care s-a creat vacuum, dar încercarea s-a soldat cu eşec deoarece presiunea aerului atmosferic avea să deterioreze sferele. Secolul al XVIII-lea În 1709, Bartolomeu de Gusmão înaintează o petiţie regelui Ioan al V-lea al Portugaliei, în care solicita ajutor financiar pentru un aparat de zbor, care însă nu a fost testat niciodată. Totuşi reuşeşte construiască un balon cu aer cald cu care zboară la 8 august 1709. În 1738 Daniel Bernoulli formulează principiul conservării energiei în cazul fluidelor, care avea să îi poarte numele (ecuația lui Bernoulli), care exprimă interdependenţa dintre presiunea şi viteza în fluid şi care avea să devină una din bazele teoretice ale mecanicii zborului. La 21 noiembrie 1783, Pilatre de Rozier şi Marquis d'Arlandes părăsesc Parisul la bordul unui balon similar creat de frații Montgolfier,HistoryCentral.com:1793- First Hot Air Ballon Flown fiind primul zbor cu echpaj uman şi înregistrat de documente. În acelaşi an, la 1 decembrie, Jacques Charles construieşte primul balon cu hidrogen.About.com: History of Airships and Balloons Prima femeie în zbor este considerată contesa de Montalembert, care a surolat Parisul în balon pe data de 20 mai 1784. Secolul al XIX-lea Unul dintre precursorii teoriei aerodinamicii a fost fizicianul britanic George Cayley, care formulează principiile de bază ale acestei discipline. Bazat pe lucrările lui Français Launoy, construieşte în 1796 un tip de elicopter, ca în 1808 să realizeze un ornitopter, iar în anul următor un planor care însă zboară fără om la bord. William Samuel Henson şi John Stringfellow, reluând lucrările lui Cayley, construiesc un aparat de zbor cu motor cu abur dar se dovedeşte a fi prea greu pentru a decola. În 1861 sunt utilizate baloane în timpul Războiului Civil American. La 6 mai 1896, Samuel Pierpont Langley lansează un planor care zboară aproape un kilometru şi ajunge la o înălţime de circa 30 de metri. La 2 octombrie 1899, Percy Pilcher îşi pierde viaţa la 32 de ani în urma unui accident cu deltaplanul. În 1900, Frații Wright experimentează zborul cu planorul. Secolul XX Frații Wright sunt primii care au zburat cu un avion şi anume în 1903. Dar, la începutul anului 1901 şi în 1902, Gustav Whitehead reuşeşte două zboruri la bordul unui mic monoplan echipat cu un mic motor, ambele proiectate de el însuşi. Dar din nefericire, acesta nu a fotografiat evenimentul şi de aceea nu există o dovadă sigură. Alte încercări de zbor au fost efectuate de Félix du Temple în 1874, de Alexandr Mojaiski în 1884 şi de Clément Ader în 1897, dar nu au o confirmare precisă în documentele epocii. Prima traversare a Atlanticului a fost reuşită de aviatorii britanici John Alcock şi Arthur Brown în iunie 1919.Lucruri certe care sunt eronate Dar cea care a intrat în istorie este cea a lui Charles Lindbergh din 1927. În România Realizările lui Aurel Vlaicu, Traian Vuia şi Henri Coandă au determinat naşterea aviaţiei româneşti simultan cu cea mondială. În 1906 Traian Vuia reuşeşte primul zbor autopropulsat cu un aparat de zbor mai greu decât aerul. Aurel Vlaicu realizează un avion sub forma mai multor modele (Vlaicu I, Vlaicu II) cu care, în 1912 câştigă cinci premii memorabile la un miting aerian din Aspern, Austria. Henri Coandă, descoperitor al efectului care îi poartă numele (Efectul Coandă), realizează în 1910 primul avion cu propulsie reactivă (avion cu reacție). În cel de-al Doilea Război Mondial, armata română era dotată cu avioane realizate de Industria Aeronautică Română şi la care au contribuit şi proiectele lui Elie Carafoli. Astfel, la începutul răzbiului, România avea în dotare 276 avioane de luptă.Historia.ro: "Dotarea armatei române în al Doilea Război Mondial" Note Vezi şi * Listă cu premiere în aviație Legături externe * HistoryCentral.com * Aviation-history.com * FlyingMachines.org * Istituto Dalle Molle di Studi sull'Intelligenza Artificiale * Who flew before the Wright Brothers? * Pionierii aviaţiei româneşti Categorie:Istoria tehnologiei